The present invention relates generally to exercise apparatus and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly provides a compact, portable, rowing type exercise device conveniently usable by an exerciser sitting, for example, in a wheelchair, an ordinary chair, a couch, a bench or the like.
It is well known that rowing type exercising machines of various conventional types provide excellent sources of overall body toning and cardiovascular conditioning. However, conventional rowing machines are difficult if not impossible to use by wheelchair-confined exercisers.
Some attempts have been made to modify large "gym type" rowing machines so that they can be operated by wheelchair exercisers. The modification typically entails the provision of a specially designed and positioned seat onto which the exerciser must be lifted from his wheelchair seat. The use of this type of converted machine is particularly inconvenient for the wheelchair exerciser--requiring both a trip to the gym and a helper to lift the exerciser onto the machine seat and then back onto the wheelchair seat.
Smaller "home type" rowing machines of conventional construction, while eliminating trips to a gym, are also ill suited for use by wheelchair-confined exercisers. Rowing machines of this type are typically floor mounted and provided with a sliding seat structure positioned very close to the floor. Accordingly, to use a rowing machine of this type (if he can use it at all), the exerciser still needs a helper to move him from the wheelchair seat onto the rowing machine seat and back onto the wheelchair seat. As in the case of the larger, gym type rowing machines, this requirement is simply unacceptable to the large number of wheelchair users who strive for a high level of independence and self sufficiency.
The desire to exercise at home with rowing type machinery is, of course, not limited to wheelchair users. However, the typical home type rowing machine of conventional construction is typically quite bulky and rather heavy, thereby requiring fairly large areas for its use and storage, and considerable user strength to move it about. If either sufficient space or user strength is absent, the typical home type rowing machine is simply not a desirable adjunct to a home exercise program. This is particularly true if the exerciser (though not confined to a wheelchair) is elderly and/or lives in a small apartment.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide rowing type exercise apparatus which eliminates or minimizes the above-mentioned and other problems, limitations and disadvantages typically associated with rowing exercise machines of conventional construction.